With emergence of digital technologies and image processing techniques, organizations prefer to maintain documents in digital format for improved management of space and resources. Typically, the organizations have a large volume of documents, such as business process form images, insurance forms, client bills, and the like. Such documents may be digitized by using a shared service platform. Various examples of the shared service platform may include, but are not limited to, IT service platform, a crowdsourcing platform, and the like.
Generally, the organizations utilize the crowdsourcing platform for the digitization of the documents in such a manner that privacy is preserved and quality is assured. The digitization task is allocated to crowdworkers associated with the crowdsourcing platform. Before allocating the digitization task to crowdworkers, the documents are transformed into one or more digitization tasks. In certain scenarios, to assure quality of the digitization task, the one or more digitization tasks undergo repetitive executions, i.e., the digitization task performed by one crowdworker is verified by another crowdworker, and so on. Since, each of the one or more digitization tasks incurs crowdworker's payment and crowdsourcing platform commission for every execution of the one or more digitization tasks. Hence, it is desirable to execute the digitization task in a cost-effective manner.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to a person having ordinary skill in the art, through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.